Cooking Lesson: Cheesecake
by Djap
Summary: Dark Ace x Aerrow, silly - the headline is telling you everything you need to know


**COOKING LESSON: CHEESECAKE**

**A STORM HAWKS FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Dark Ace x Aerrow

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: NC17 (for the cooking… ;) )

**GENRE**: Silly, mention of bdsm, shameless pwp, not meant to get taken seriously

**DISCLAIMER**: The boys aren't mine and I won't make any money by using them. I do it just for my own entertainment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm from Germany, so I'm pretty sure I translated the cooking stuff wrong at some points. But I hope, the smex parts will make up for my mistakes. By the way: the receipt actually works - it's one of my favourite cakes. That's why I wrote this story after all: I wanted to give a friend of mine this receipt, but found it boring to do it the usual way, so I asked Dark Ace for some help on this… If anyone else wants to help with the cooking stuff – feel free to contact me. I appreciate any help.

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

**Cooking lesson: cheesecake**

**a Djap story**

*~*~*

**DARK ACE**: *standing behind his counter on the stage, wearing a smug grin* Good evening ladies and gentlemen to my first cooking lesson. I am THE Dark Ace, and today I'll teach you how to make an excellent cheesecake.

**AUDIENCE**: *applause* *whistles* and *cheering*

**DARK ACE**: Of course I won't do the hard work all alone, because, that's what personal slaves are for after all. *leaves the security of his counter and everybody can see, that he isn't wearing anything under his 'Kiss the cook' apron*

**AUDIENCE**: *more whistles, some ladies fainting in the first row, after having thrown her bras on the counter.*

**DARK ACE**: *smirks and sways his hips, showing of his round firm, nicely muscled ass* Come on boy, its time to show yourself!

**AERROW**: *comes to the stage wearing only some kind of red leather thong (which matches his hair perfectly) and a black leather neckband, with an engraved 'Property of Dark Ace' on it*

**AUDIENCE**: *the rest of the crowd goes wild too, many screaming random offers of lots of money to buy that special slave*

**DARK ACE**: *shakes his head grinning* Sorry people, he isn't for sale. Especially since I needed so much time to train him this properly. Nothing against the slave markets on Cyclonia since my Master took Atmos over, but I prefer to hunt my slaves in person down. And this one needed very much hunting indeed.

**AERROW**: *ignores the crowd, knees right beside his Master, waiting for instruction, his eyes obediently on the floor*

**DARK ACE**: *pets his head in a fond gesture* He was some kind of raw diamond when I got him, but when I started to teach him, it brought out his every shimmer! *smiles in resemblance, then orders* Okay boy, get up and to work. The dough won't do itself.

**AERROW**: *hurries to rush over behind the counter, looking for all the needed ingredients*

**DARK ACE**: Ladies and Gentlemen, we will start with preparing the dough. First of all you need **400 g flour**.

**AERROW**: *holds the flour into the camera for a shoot*

**DARK ACE**: *grabs a handful of it and puts it on the torso of his blushing slave* As you can see nicely in the contrast to his tanned skin, it should be the white kind, not the wholemeal stuff. The white flour has a better consistence for the dough and it forms more easily.

**AUDIENCE**: *wild applause mixed with some uncontrolled longing moans*

**DARK ACE**: Second, you need **30 g dehydrated yeast, one tablespoon sugar, 200 ml water and 50 ml milk from happy cows**. The water and the milk should have a temperature about 30°C, because that's the best temperature for rehydrating yeast.

**AERROW**: *keeps showing the named items to the camera, hurrying to use the thermometer on the water-milk-emulsion*

**DARK ACE**: Now dissolve the sugar in the liquid and put the yeast into it! Give the yeast five minutes to find back to itself and start working.

**AERROW**: *Puts the container to one side and grabs the flour again, putting it on the surface of the counter, so that it looks like a miniature volcano.*

**DARK ACE**: Back to the flour. Give to it half a **teaspoon of salt, an egg about 30 g butter and two tablespoons oil**. Afterwards add the water-milk-yeast-emulsion and start working the dough - which is my favourite part of the dough, really.

**AERROW**: *starts working and blushes a deeper shade of red, knowing what was likely to happen now.*

**DARK ACE**: That's the best opportunity to process some aggressions, if you do the dough yourself, or to admire the view of your working slave and let yourself get turned on by doing so for later experiences.

**AERROW**: *grabs the bottle with oil and puts it in reach of his master*

**DARK ACE**: *to Aerrow* Good boy! *to the Audience* oil isn't only good for the dough, its really great for other things, as you might now. *puts lots of oil in his hands and starts spreading the thick liquid all over his slave's torso, especially his shoulder blades and arms* See? With the right amount of oil, the muscles glisten even more and show themselves off to anyone, who dares to take a look.

**AERROW**: *works the dough even harder than strictly necessary, flexing his muscles for show, smiling shyly*

**AUDIENCE**: *some faint again, after having recovered only seconds before*

**DARK ACE**: But of course that's not the only part where you can put the oil on your slave. *to Aerrow* to the front of the counter, so everyone will be able to watch your appealing backside, boy!

**AERROW**: *swallows hard and does as he has been told, bringing two more items with him from behind the counter.*

**DARK ACE**: Usually, after having prepared the dough it needs to **rest for at least 30 minutes**, but since this would cross our time limit for this show, we prepared already a second one for you earlier.

**AERROW**: *shows the second dough which had already been **rising***

**DARK ACE**: *grins as he recognizes in the second item the new buttplug he'd purchased for his slave* Very good boy! You even brought the bigger one. That was a nice thought. I'll probably even allow you to eat some of the cake at so much enthusiasm. *back to the audience* Of course, it's always important to have the proper tools around while cooking. But don't forget over mixers, whisks and rolling pins the really important stuff *wiggles the buttplug in his hand* So lets get to business than.

**AERROW**: *spreads his legs a little wider and struggles not to stop working, while getting breached by the big toy under influence of the oil*

**DARK ACE**: *his tongue sneaks out unconsciously, while he prepares the boy with some oil and the plug, after having tugged aside the string of the thong*

**AERROW**: *starts moaning at the administrations of his master and skips some work while doing so, grabbing instead the counter and trying to hold on for the ride*

**DARK ACE**: *gets aware of his slave having stopped working, so he grins evilly and gives him two sharp slaps on his backside* Don't forget working boy!

**AUDIENCE**: *staring at the play in delight, drooling*

**AERROW**: *gets back to work and grabs for the rolling-pin*

**DARK ACE**: *takes his time to prepare the boy as long as it takes to **roll the dough***

**AERROW**: *his thong is tenting, and first fluids are leaking from under it when he's finished with the dough, while he's moaning constantly, silently begging his Master to get in with it under his breath*

**DARK ACE**: *smirking cruelly at his slave* Now you need to **prepare the baking form** by smearing it with **butter** and strewing bits of **dried and rasped bread** on it afterwards, so the dough will dissolve easily after baking the cake.

**AERROW**: *sighing whistfully, but getting to work as quick as he could, shoving the rest of the butter to Dark Ace, with a hopeful look on his face*

**DARK ACE**: Of course you could use the butter as well instead of the oil...

**AERROW**: *smile broadening he opens his legs again in happy expectations*

**DARK ACE**: *smirk turning evil again* But I think you're bright enough to understand that without me showing you how to do it.

**AERROW**: *sighs, works even more quickly, to get to the better parts of the cooking lesson*

**AUDIENCE**: *pouts and makes sad faces*

**DARK ACE**: Now, after having put the dough into the form you'll need to do the filling for the cake.

**AERROW**: *hurries to take the needed items out of the refrigerator, which is adorned with a crude sketch of his master giving it to him, as hard and as fast as he could*

**DARK ACE**: You'll need **4 eggs, 250 g curd, 200 g cream, 150 g sugar and citrus aroma**.

**AERROW**: *gives the picture on the fridge a longing look and strokes its surface softly, before finding back to himself and bringing the needed ingredients to the counter*

**DARK ACE**: First you put the curd and the eggs into a bowl and mix it with a whisk.

**AERROW**: *still occupied with fishing out some of shells of the eggs, which had found their way into the bowl as well*

**DARK ACE**: *annoyed* I though you had done some training on this. I told you, you would suffer, when I bite ever again on a shell in my meals...

**AERROW**: *looks ready to start bawling and finishes fishing for the shells*

**DARK ACE**: *already standing next to the boy and gripping for the rolling pin* Do you really need another lesson, boy?

**AERROW**: *sighs, knowing his master wouldn't forgive him easily this time, so he accepted fate and slightly bowed, gripping the edge of the counter and bared his backside, waiting for the blows to come*

**DARK ACE**: *gives the boy only two hits with the rolling pin, but mostly just for show*

**AUDIENCE**: *ohs and ahs at the sound of the rolling pin hitting smooth milky skin, some of them need to gasp for air*

**DARK ACE**: *pleased, that the boy took to his lessons so eagerly.* I think, you need to excuse properly to me. Go in front of the counter and go there down on your knees, boy!

**AERROW**: *hurries over, nearly tripping over himself and grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat.*

**AUDIENCE**: *is disappointed, when the action actually starts, because Dark Ace's apron hides most of it*

**AERROW**: *his head bumps up and down in a slow maddening rhythm under the apron and he makes small humming noises*

**DARK ACE**: *has shut his eyes in pure bliss and moans constantly, while directing the boys ministrations with a hard grip on his hair under the apron*

**AERROW**: *intent on bringing his master of*

**DARK ACE**: *stopping his slave just at the brink of his own orgasm* Stop boy, we'll need this for later.

**AUDIENCE**: *looks like starting to sob at the still to relieve sexual tension in the room, some faint again, others blush, third ones start to get their own show running*

**DARK ACE**: *sounding a little raspy and disorientated* Back to work boy!

**AERROW**: *hurries again, disappointment plain on his face.*

**DARK ACE**: *goes over and pets his slave's head*

**AERROW**: *looks like a lovesick and contented puppy and starts purring*

**DARK ACE**: *is tempted to forget the cooking lesson, but finally gets a grip on himself again when he remembers, that his own master is watching the show too*

**AERROW**: *goes reluctantly back to work*

**DARK ACE**: Good, now you dissolve the sugar in the cream and put the stuff to the curd and egg mix. If everything is mixed up properly you can put it into the baking form.

**AERROW**: *finishes the task without any more faults and brings the baking form over to the heated oven*

**DARK ACE**: Now you have to put the cake into the oven by **200°C for about 30 minutes** *starts smirking horny*

**AUDIENCE**: *gets the same thought and starts drooling and hyperventilating*

**DARK ACE**: That means, you have now time to clean your kitchen from the damage you caused by cooking, or…

**AERROW**: *smirks now too and positions himself on his earlier place in front of the counter, his ass up in the air right into the camera, waiting for his master to come over*

**DARK ACE**: …or you can use the time to practice your ability to orgasm in synchronisation with the timer of your oven.

**AUDIENCE**: *giving enthusiastic applause for that appreciated suggestion*

**AERROW**: *wiggling his ass in invitation*

**DARK ACE**: That was it for today. I hope you enjoyed this lesson and probably we will see each other again next Saturday, when I'll teach you the proper use of phallic vegetables. Until then: enjoy your cake!

*~*~*

**Endless End**

**Finished 6****th**** October 2009**


End file.
